Eternidad
by Lunna-Stiller
Summary: La vida de Bella cambia por completo, dandole una nueva familia y una gran conexion con uno de los miembros,pero no todo es facil y alguien se lo pondra dificil."Como suelen decir en el amor y la guerra todo vale".¿Denali vs Swan?,¿Denali vs Cullen?.
1. Vampiro

**Cap1**

**Bella Vo**

El día había sido como todos los demás aburrido, sin sorpresas ni nada avía ido con al instituto junto a mis amigas no eramos un grupo muy grande pero yo las quería mucho, Clara y yo nos conocemos desde que eramos pequeñas siempre hemos estado juntas y luego conocimos a Viki, a Lois, Julia y Anna esta vamos siempre juntas y yo las quería recuerdo el día que prometimos ser amigas para siempre y como una crías nos compremos unos anillos de la amistad eran geniales. Hace poco yo cumplí los 17, todas tenemos ya 17 menos Anna y Julia aun tenia 16. El día había sido aburrido clara y yo estábamos en la misma clase y las demás estaban repartidas por las otra 2, casi todo el día se había estado ablando del viaje de fin de curso el tan esperado viaje, que yo también esperan porque claro estar 8 días con tus amigas lejos de tus padres es muy tentador.

Era viernes así que ya aviamos echo planes para mañana sábado no eramos chicas de discoteca y cosas así nos gusta mas ir al cine o a tomar algo en un bar con música, sacarnos fotos y hacer el ganso.

Yo era una chica normal lleva el pelo largo y ondulado de color castaño y muchas veces con el sol se me veia reflejos rojos me encantaba, tenia los ojos marron chocolate como mi madre y era un poco blanca de piel, me encanta leer historias de seres mitológicos y libros de terror brujas, magos, hombres lobo, vampiros me encantaba todo eso sombre todo los vampiros me atrae esas historias y la música es una de mis pasiones mis amigas dicen que tendría que dedicarme a ello canto y compongo toco el piano y la guitarra, se me da bien y bueno, lo mejor era que Clara y yo estamos algo locas y eso influenciaba a las otras así que a todas se nos iba la cabeza, pero lo pasamos tan bien todas juntas y nos encanta cantar decían que cantaba bien y era mi gran aficion.

Estaba en casa con los deberes mis padres estaba en el comedor y seguro mi madre estaba haciendo la cena

Estaba terminando los deberes para tener todo el fin de semana libre cuando oi a mi madre.

- Bella, a cenar-

-Voy-quería terminar ya los malditos deberes."Ahí por fin". pensé.

Apague la pantalla del ordenador y me fui al comedor. Cenamos en silencio y le explique un poco del viaje a mi madre. Terminemos de cenar y recogimos la mesa riéndome con mi padre pues intenta que se me callo algo, pero no lo consiguio. Después de recoger me fui a mi cuarto y me puse en el ordenador a hablar por el MSN con todas para el plan de mañana. No tenia mucho sueño y no me fijaba en la hora aunque se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos y un grito me saco de mi estado de medio sueño.

Salí corriendo y cuando llegue al comedor lo que vi me dejo en estado de sock. Mi padre estaba tendido en el suelo y no se movía estaba todo por el suelo y habia sangre por todas partes mire mas allá y vi a un hombre mordiendo el cuello de mi madre, dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre al suelo y yo no pude moverme, de repente, vi que el hombre me miraba con unos ojos rojos como la sangre me entro miedo pero no pude correr de repente el hombre se abalanzó sombre mi y todo paso muy rápido, izo lo mismo que con mi madre me empiezan a morder sentía como se lleva mi vida dolía mucho pero no podia moverme, de repente me soltó y me dejo despacio en el suelo, me dolía todo no se que era pero era horrible me quemaba, el hombre se agacho y me susurro.

-Nos vemos- me dijo. No lo entendía, de repente desapareció. El cuerpo me dolía mucho era horrible como si me estuvieran quemando era horrible, las lágrimas caen de mis ojos no podía mas quería morirme el dolor era hasta quedar afonica.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve retorciendose de dolor pero se me izo eterno nunca termina va y el dolor cada vez se iba mas hacia mi pecho como si me arrancaran el corazón, sentí dolores punzantes y de repente desapareció. El dolor se desvaneció, creí estar muerta ya que no sentía mi corazón mi pecho esta vació, pero no no estaba muerta porque respiras y sentir todo diferente sentir tantos olores intente abrir los ojos

y me costo bastante cuando los abrí estaba en el comedor de mi casa mis padres seguían donde estaban, me levante y casi me caigo me sentir diferente y algo mareada, lo primero que hice fue ir al baño para mirarme al espejo y me quede de piedra enfrente del espejo, no me reconocía tenia la piel aun mas blanca de lo que ya la tenia y mis ojos eran de un color extraño eran como de un rojo muy vivo y brillaban mucho, me vino la imagen de aquel hombre a la cabeza y me entro un escalofrío al recordarlo, seguí mirando mi cara y no quería decirlo pero con todo lo que habia leído sabia de sobras lo que me habia pasado mis dientes afilados y los colmillos algo mas largos la piel pálida y los ojos de diferente color sabia que era un vampiro, pero no entendía muy bien como avía pasado todo esto, esta va algo asustada pero me mantuve en calma sabia que tenia que marcharme y hacer una coartada pues si la policía venia no encontrarían mi cuerpo, tenia que pensar rápido, sabia que los vampiros se alimentaban de sangre de.. personas ... "no yo no quiero eso".." no quiero ser un monstruo".. cogí las maletas del armario y llene una con las fotos que tenia de cuando era pequeña y de mis padres de mi familia... metí mis libros algo de ropa y objetos que tenían valor para mi cogí todo el dinero que tenia y el de mis padres sabia que tenia que alejarme de la ciudad mire el reloj eran la 1 de la la noche.

Ya lo tenia todo listo era muy fuerte así que pude perfecta mente con las 3 maletas llenas y mi bolso. Lo deje todo encima de mi cama, esta va acabando de guardar unas cosas y pensando que aria cuando oí unas voces que provienen del comedor me puse con la oreja fija en la puerta y escuche.

- No puede ser, hemos llegado tarde- dijo una voz que reconocí era de una chica joven.

- No me lo puedo creer como se nos pudo escapar- ese era un hombre bastante mas mayor. Se quedo todo en silencio y el hombre volvió a hablar- Un momento, no dijiste que avía otra chica... falta un cuerpo.

Me esta va entrando miedo pero ahora podía defenderme, oí como las persona se acercaban a mi habitación me fui al final de todo del cuarto mirando la puerta, me sente en el suelo y me agarre las rodillas mirando hacia abajo, podia defenderme si pero no sabia como y tenia mucho miedo.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y no quise mirar hacia arriba me daba miedo, decidí en ese momento que no iba a decir nada, " no quiero volver a hablar, ni cantar ni nada no pienso hablar nunca mas" me jure a mi misma".

-¿Hola? - la voz de la chica me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿estas bien?- que pregunta es esa como iba a estar bien.

Decidí alzar el rostro para ver quien era esa chica. Ella estaba a mi lado mirando con cara de preocupación era una chica muy guapa y lleva va el pelo corto y oscuro.

Era delgada y de mi estatura mas o menos. Entonces me fije en el hombre que había era muy guapo pero mas mayor que la chica tenia el pelo de un rubio muy claro y peinado con gel hacia atrás. Me di cuenta de un detalle ellos no tenían los ojos rojos pero estaba claro que eran vampiros, ellos tenían los ojos de un color dorado hermoso y brillante.

El hombre se agacho, a la altura mía y de la chica.

-¿Estas bien?, me llamo Carlisle cullen y vamos a ayudarte en lo que necesites- no podía decir nada no quería empece a sozollar, pero las lágrimas no caían de mis ojos me abrace mas a mis rodillas.

Estuve un rato escuchando al hombre que se llamaba Carlisle y la chica era Alice me explicaron cosas sombre lo que era lo que necesitaba me hablaron de su familia y de que no se alimentaban de sangre humana si no de animales, ellos se denominaban "vegetarianos", habia otra forma eso me alegro no quería beber sangre humana al menos de animales era mas normal. Me dijeron que si quería podía ir con ellos a su casa

que ellos cuidarían de mi, me sentí un poco mejor pero tampoco quería ser una carga, asen ti y la chica hablo.

-Pues decidido, vendrás a vivir con nosotros- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando Alice me cogió la mano para que la siguiera algo extraño paso, delante de mis ojos como si viera una película aparecieron imagenes de la Alice con mas gente, me asuste y solté su mano. Deje de ver las imagenes y ella me miro extraña.

-¿Te pasa algo?, lo siento si e sido desconsiderada al cogerte.- estaba confundida al igual que yo.

-Tranquila alice, creo que eso no le molesto.... puede que tenga algún don, al cogerle la mano se quedo con la misma cara que tu cuando tienes las visiones- dijo carlisle yo miraba mis manos con algo de miedo.

-Lo siento, entonces intentare no tocarla- dijo con voz triste me dio un poco de pena verla así y no se porque pero coji su mano, no quería que estuviera triste, pero esta vez no aparecieron las imagenes. Ella empezó a reír y esta va contenta otra vez.

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos,.... veo que ya as empaquetado todo....esto es un poco extraño....-se quedo pensando, de repente me miro- ¿por cierto como te llamas?- pregunto Carlisle, no me sentí con fuerzas para hablar, y antes de que hiciera nada la pequeña Alice saco mi D.N.I

-Isabella swat, bonito nombre- me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bella" pensé para mi.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta no me atrevía a mirar al comedor y ver a mis padres. Carlisle me explico el plan y me pidió el consentimiento, se lo ocurrio lo mismo que a mi quemar la casa con los cuerpos dentro así si yo no aparecía no despecharían ni nada solo penarían que mi cuerpo se quemo. Me sentía mejor no tenia que quemar yo la casa saque todas las fotos y objetos que quería llevarme cuando ya lo tenia todo salí con Carlisle y Alice de mi casa. No sabia como lo arrían pero no me importo yo sabia en lo que me habían convertido y sabia que tenia que pagar un precio por la inmortalidad algo que siempre quise pero que ahora que lo tenia me aterraba...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esta es una de las historias que tengo y es una de las que mas me gustan tambien.

Es la primera que cuelgo espero que guste ^^

Lunna*


	2. Nueva vida

**Cap2**

**BellaVo**

Estábamos ya bastante lejos de mi casa no dije nada en todo el viaje solo mire por la ventana del coche. Iba viendo como la ciudad desaparecía y cada vez abunda van mas los arboles. Carlisle y Alice esta van hablando pero yo no los escuchaba solo miraba el paisaje y pensaba en lo que aria no sabia a donde ir, siempre dije que quería ver mundo pero también sabia que un vampiro recién convertido es algo peligroso, no sabia a donde ir y si lo que me dijo Carlisle de que podría estar con ellos, me quedare asta que ya no sea un peligro y luego podre marcharme y ver mundo.

No se cuantas horas estuvimos en la carretera pero se izo de día y otra vez la noche nos inundo estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando el coche freno.

Carlisle salio del coche y Alice me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo, entonces ella también salio. Me daba un poco de miedo salir y les escuche hablar.

-Jaspeerrr!!! ya estoy aquí!!!- exclamo Alice me reí por su vi a 2 vampiros acercarse a Carlisle y Alice y abrazarlos.

Detrás de estos en el marco de la puerta avía 2 mas.

-Tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Alice.-Quiero presentarles a Isabella Swat - "Bella" volví a pensar, abrió la puerta del coche y salí mirando a todos los vampiros que avían allí me miraban con cara de incredulidad. La mujer que estaba abrazada a Carlisle se acerco a mi, su mirada me recordaba a mi madre, su cara parecía tener forma de corazón y su pelo color caramelo era una mujer muy guapa y se veía muy cariñosa..

-Hola yo soy Esme, encantada de conocerte- se acerco y me abrazo me quede tiesa cuando por mi cabeza pasaron todas la imagenes de su vida, Alice lo noto y separo a Esme de mi.

- No lo sabemos muy bien porque aun no a dicho nada, pero creemos que tiene algún don relacionado al tacto- Alice se lo explico a todos, Esme lo comprendí.

-Perdona si te e molestado- me dijo con una sonrisa algo triste, no quería verla triste me recordaba tanto a mi madre sin pensármelo me acerque a ella y la abrace empezando a sozollar sin lágrimas me

sentía tan sola.

-Sssh, ya esta tranquila- empezó a decir Esme mientras su mano acariciaba mi pelo - No estas sola nosotros cuidaremos de ti- sus palabra me acian sentir mejor.

Me separe un poco de ella y gracias a Esme tuve valor para decir algo.

-Gracias.- le dije entre sollozos y fue todo lo que dije antes de abrazarla otra vez me acia sentir mejor, ya no veía las imagenes pero por lo que había visto Esme era como una madre para todos.

Carlie no izo pasar adentro y me explico muchas cosas, aunque algunas ya las sabia. Era una fanática de los vampiros pero no dije nada después de darle las gracias a Esme y ellos tampoco me forzaron a decir nada. Se fueron presentando Esme ara la esposa de Carlisle, Jasper que era el esposo de Alice era un chico guapo y rubio que tiene el don de controlar los sentimientos eso me pareció fascinante.

Luego se presento Emmet era un chico grande y se veía muy fuerte le iva a dar la mano pero el me cojio y me dio un gran abrazo diciendo "Bienvenida a nuestra casa, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras"

la chica rubia le dijo a Emmet que me soltara el se olvido por completo de mi don y se disculpo, entonces la chica rubia se me acerco con una sonrisa era muy guapa mucho mas que Esme parecía una modelo

se presento con el nombre de Rosalie y le sonreí al darle la mano vi su historia y me puse triste al instante, vi que Jasper lo noto y me sentí calmada de golpe.

-¿Oigan donde esta Edward?- pregunto Carlisle, es verdad no me di cuenta pero en los recuerdos eran 7 faltaba alguien.

-Carlisle ya lo conoces..-dijo Esme y miro a Emmet este agacho la cabeza- se fue a correr un rato.-dijo Esme con voz cariñosa.

-Si es que tiene un sentido del humor de una piedra no aguanta nada- dijo Emmet, Esme le envió una mirada envenenada y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Bueno Alice llevarla a su habitación para que se ponga cómoda, el cuarto de al lado de Edward esta preparado.- le dijo Esme. Alice me cojio de la mano y me arrastro escaleras arriba, Emmet y Jasper nos seguían con mis maletas.

-Isabella esta sera tu habitación.- y abrió la puerta era muy bonita el cuarto estaba decorado con tonos azules y blancos me encantaba era muy grande y avía una gran ventana que ocupaba toda una pared.

-Es preciosa- fue todo lo que dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana.

-Gracias la e decorado yo-dijo Alice con una sonrisa-Isabella si ahí algo que no te guste lo podemos cambiar

-Tranquila todo esta muy bien no quiero molestar, por cierto pueden llamarme Bella- les dije con una sonrisa algo triste.

Alice asintió y me sonrió yo me acerque a la ventana y mire el oscuro bosque que era hermoso.

-Te dejaremos a solas para que te acomodes, ahora esta también es tu casa y puedes andar libre por donde quieras- me dijo Alice guiñandome el ojo mientras cerava la puerta.

Emmet y Jasper habían dejado mis maletas encima de la gran cama blanca y empece a des-empaquetar puse mis libros y mis Cd en las estanterías y acomode mi ropa en el armario y cajones.

Decidí darme una ducha quería relajarme un poco. No se cuanto estuve en la dicha pero que mas da ahora el tiempo no es problema para mi, me puse unos tejanos oscuros y cogí mi camiseta azul de manga larga y cuello en V la verdad es que el azul me encantava. Al lado de la puerta avia una caja que no recorde averla puesto ai, me acerque y vi que tenia una nota.

*Bella

Emos salido a arreglar unas cosas, Ros y Emmet llegaran dentro de poco, no estas sola Edward llego ace un rato y esta al coriente de todo, te dejo un pequeño regalo nos vemos luego.

A esta noche saldremos de caza.

Un beso

Alice*

Se me escapo un risita y abri la caja dentro avian unos zapatos de color azul con tacon eran preciosos no me lo pense y me los puse me mire al espejo, me vei tan cambiada.

Decidi salir de mi habitacion y recorer la casa ya que no avia nadie excepto Edward que por el olor que era mas- dulce que el de el resto estava - estava en su habitacion que era la de al lado.

Baje las escaleras bastante rapido y sin caerme, el comedor de la casa era enorme avia muchos objetos y tres sofas bastante grandes rodeando un televisor.

Entonces vi que avia otra sala me acerque y lo vi un gran piano de cola negro era hermoso, me acerque y lo rodee tocandolo con los dedos era muy hermoso, mas que el que usava yo en las clases.

No pude evitarlo me sente y empeze a tocar una de mis canciones preferidas.

**EdwardVo**

Me empece a cansar de los comentarios de Emmet así que decidí irme a correr un rato. Cuando regrese Carlisle me explico que avian encontrado a una chica recién convertida pero muy diferente, los de nuestra especie al convertirnos no pensamos somos seres guiados por el instinto pero el dijo que esta chica estaba razonando y a diferencia de otros ella tenia algo extraño y especial eso dijo Carlisle "Cuando la hemos encontrado no estaba dominada por la sed, y razonava" eso era raro los recién convertidos tienen ante todo un enorme impulso por alimentarse y lo ultimo que hacen es razonar. Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa su olor que estaba en el comedor era muy dulce mas que el de cualquier otro pero al parecer mi familia no lo notaba, también me di cuenta de que no podía oír sus pensamientos a pesar de estar mi cuarto justo al lado del suyo no oi nada solo el agua de la dicha.

Mis hermanos se fueron con mis padres a resolver unos asuntos en el pueblo me dijeron que fuera amable y Emmet izo bromas con que aver si habia surte y yo dejaba de estar ía que la chica

era muy guapa y me mostró en su mente lo guapa que era. Era verdad la chica era guapa y habia mucha tristeza en sus ojos, pero claro Emmet lo estropea todo.

-Vamos Edii!!!.- empezó - que la chica esta muy bien y mira que suerte la tienes al lado.

-Si ya, eso a sido idea de la pequeña demonio que tengo por hermana, que como no piensa lo mismo que tu pero una versión menos verde.- le dije enfadado, todo el mundo quiere planificarme la vida o que.

-Vamos Edward no te enfades.- dijo Alice con su carita de cachorro.

-Alice eso funciona con Jasper, pero yo estoy viendo lo que piensas y.. EMMET DEJA DE IMAGINARTELA DESNUDA!!!!.- le grite y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, están todos locos y si me quedo allí me lo pegaran.

El ruido de su puerta cerrándose me saco de mis pensamientos, escuche como bajaba por las escaleras y rodeaba el comedor asta llegar a la sala donde estaba mi piano.

Decidí salir y ir a saludarla, ya que la curiosidad me estaba matando y había que ser amable pero cuando salí del cuarto ella empezó a tocar, reconocía la canción era una de mis preferidas Claro de Luna de Debussy, mi hermana me habia dicho que su nombre era Isabella, pero que ella prefería que la llamaran Bella .

Empece a bajar las escaleras y la melodía cambio, me acerque al marco de la puerta y contemple a aquella chica sentada que empezaba a cantar.

**LunaVo **

Empecé tocando Claro de Luna de Debussy esta canción era una de las preferidas de mi madre le encantaba Debussy, escuche que alguien bajaba por las escaleras seguramente era Edward, me metí en la música y cambie de melodía empecé a tocar una canción que me encantaba "Soñare de la oreja de van gogh " era una de mis preferidas y sin darme cuenta empecé a cantar junto con las notas.

_He soñado siempre con poder volar,_

_desplegar los brazos y no aterrizar,_

_conociendo otros lugares,_

_y verdades más allá._

_y sentarme en una nube a descansar,_

_beber de esta libertad,_

_y dejarme llevar,_

_la la ra la. _

_He soñado siempre con poder dormir,_

_sobre un lecho de algas y coral,_

_disfrutar de ese silencio,_

_que reina siempre allí._

_y viajar encima de un delfín,_

_cruzar mares sin parar,_

_y nunca llegar al fin,_

_la la ra la._

_Como dijo aquel genio,_

_esta vida es un sueño, un sueño,_

_como dijo aquel genio,_

_esta vida es un sueño y soñaré._

_He soñado siempre con poder crear,_

_una máquina del tiempo y descubrir,_

_el futuro más lejano,_

_donde yo no voy a estar._

_Y poder volver a mi ciudad,_

_en el siglo xxvi,_

_en una nave espacial,_

_la la ra la._

_He soñado con que tu puedas soñar,_

_que dibujes en tu mente un lugar,_

_donde no haya ni misterios,_

_ni secretos ni maldad._

_Y encontrar un día al despertar,_

_que ya nada sigue igual_

_que todo vuelva a empezar,_

_la la ra la._

_Como dijo aquel genio,_

_esta vida es un sueño, un sueño,_

_como dijo aquel genio,_

_esta vida es un sueño y soñaré._

Termine y deje que la ultima nota sonara en la sala. Deje mis manos encima de mi regazo.

-Pasa- fue todo lo que dije y me gire para ver a Edward en el marco, las imagenes no le hacen justicia era mucho mas guapo de lo y tenia un aspecto mas joven que los demás, tenia la piel blanca y fina, el cabello algo despeinado de un color cobrizo precioso no era ...hermoso, su aroma era mucho mas dulce que el de los otros y sus ojos dorados me atraparon por completo sentí como un descarga eléctrica cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

**EdwardVo**

Tenia una voz increíble me quede con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta escuchando a un Ángel cantar

_He soñado con que tu puedas soñar,_

_que dibujes en tu mente un lugar,_

_donde no haya ni misterios,_

_ni secretos ni maldad._

_Y encontrar un día al despertar,_

_que ya nada sigue igual_

_que todo vuelva a empezar,_

_la la ra la._

_Como dijo aquel genio,_

_esta vida es un sueño, un sueño,_

_como dijo aquel genio,_

_esta vida es un sueño y soñaré_

Termino de tocar y la ultima nota aun sonaba entonces para mi sorpresa hablo.

-Pasa- fue lo único que dijo y se giro para mirarme. Me quede completa-mente envovado las imagenes de Emmet no le hacen justicia era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Su pelo castaño caía por sus espalda y hombros tenia la piel muy blanca y parecía ser muy fina y su aroma era increiblmente dulce y me agradaba mucho, me encontré con sus ojos rojos brillantes

me miravan y yo la mirava sentí una descarga cuando nos quedemos mirándonos era hermosa y no podía apartar la vista de ella.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero me sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada, era increíblemente hermosa, un ángel caído del cielo. Me decidí a hablar

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen. ¿tu debes ser Bella?-

-Si, encantada de conocerte Edward- me recorrió un sentimiento extraño cuando pronuncio mu nombre y me sentí feliz.

-Cantas muy bien- me acerque a mi piano y lo acaricie.

-Lo siento, no quería molestar esque al verlo aquí me han entrado ganas de tocar.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, hora esta es tu casa y puedes usar el piano siempre que quieras- le dije con una me respondió con otra y me parecía aun mas hermosa. Seguía sin poder leer sus pensamientos y eso me frustra un poco, cuando nos quedemos en silencio aun me frustre mas ¿que era lo que ella pensaba? ¿le abre parecido grosero? ¿se quedara con nosotros? ¿que piensa? ¿que quiere hacer? ....¿porque me frustro tanto? ......¿porque me importa tanto?....


	3. Nueva vida II

**BellaVo**

Nos aviamos quedado en silencio sin decir nada veía como Edward me miraba con preocupación y algo así como si quisiera hacerme muchas preguntas.

Me empezaba a sentir un poco incomoda pero no se porque no quería moverme de allí, entonces Edward se sentó junto a mi en la banqueta sin querer nuestros brazos de rozaron y vi su vida. Me dio algo de pena al igual que yo sus padres habían muerto pero a ellos no les mato un vampiro, y había sido convertido a la misma edad que quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca..." me lo parece a mi o estaba algo nervioso", por lo que habia visto el podía leer la mente pero no podía leer la mía, eso me gusto, también vi que cuando se podía nervioso se pasaba la mano por el cabello y ya era la tercera vez que lo hacia,

me reí y el me miro confundido.

-Estas nervioso- no le estaba preguntando me miro con curiosidad y yo le explique- No se como pero al contacto con otra persona veo toda su... historia o su vida, como ver una película.

- Carlisle ya me comento que seguramente tenias un don- dijo el y me miro con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento mas o menos.

-Entonces- empezó a decir- ya te sabes mi vida no hace falta que te la cuente.- me dijo en plan broma con su sonrisa.

- Bueno siempre se pueden escapar detalles- le dije y le sonreía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ablando, Edward era un chico muy simpático y amable me gustaba estar con el. Estuvimos ablando de la música que nos gustaba y coincidimos en horas ablando sin movernos del piano me contó muchas cosas de su familia y se veía en su cara que los quería mucho y que respetaba como si fueran sus padres a Esme y Carlisle.

-Ellos deben de ser muy buenos- le dije.

-Si, Esme es como una madre para mi y para todos siempre nos apoya y nos cuida como a sus hijos y Carlisle es una padre bueno y responsable que nos ayuda y nos da confianza- Edward tenia un brillo de cariño en sus ojos mientras hablaba de sus padres.

Estuvimos un buen rato ablando y me aviso de que no fuera de compras con Alice por sus recuerdos vi que la pequeña era un huracán que arrasaba con todo.

Al poco tiempo escuchemos a Emmet.

-Ediii!!! ya estamos en casaaaaa!!!!- me empece a reír, por la cara de Edward sabia que no le gustaba eso de Edi.

-Emmet te e dicho cien veces que no me llames así- los cuatro hermanos aparecieron delante nuestro y se sorprendieron de vernos a los 2 allí.

-Ey Bella como estas, veo que as conocido al reprimido de mi hermano "Edi"- dijo con tono burlón, todos reímos.- espero que no te aya aburrido, y mira ya que estas aquí te pediré un favor veras mi querido hermano es un poco ..mmmmm bastante gruñón, yo creo que es un reprimido y e pensado que le podrías..- Emmet no pudo acabar de hablar Edward lo había cogido y estampado su cara contra la pared.

-Edi, eres un bruto yo que quería hacerte un favor- dijo Emmet con voz de niña pequeña.

-Emmet, metete en tus asuntos- le dijo Edward con una mirada que daba miedo y se fue por la escalera.

-Reprimido- dijo Emmet en voz baja y todos rieron, yo no acababa de entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

**EdwardVo**

Estuve ablando con Bella durante un buen rato, no podía leer su mente y sentía mucha curiosidad. Al poco tiempo empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanos.

"Edward espero que hayas sido amable con Bella, quiero que se quede, vamos a ser grandes amigas y quiero que venga de compras"-esa era Alice.

"Quiero llegar y ducharme, por culpa de Emmet estoy llena de tierra, tengo ganas de hablar con Bella y conocerla, por lo que nos contó Carlisle tiene que pasarlo mal espero poder ser su amiga"-Rosalie

"Edward no se que hacen pero ahí unas emociones ahí que... "-Jasper bloqueo sus pensamientos.

"Ediiii- Emmet como no- que ya as hablado con Bella, es guapa eeee aver si ahí suerte y te quita esa cara de reprimido"

Al poco tiempo Emmet grito.

-Ediiii!!!! ya estamos en casaaaa!!!! - le tenia que repetir lo de siempre.

-Emmet te e dicho cien veces que no me llames así- no me gustaba para nada yo me llamo Edward no "Edi". "Jajajjaa hermanitooo relagateee".

Al poco tiempo aparecieron delante de nosotros y se quedaron mirándonos.

"woooo parece que se llevan bien"-Alice

"Edi te as dado prisa y no as esperado ni un día para empezar a ganarte ataca puma!!!""ooo Edi tengo una idea" sonrió y eso no me gustaba.

-Ey Bella como estas, veo que as conocido al reprimido de mi hermano "Edi"- dijo con tono burlon, todos rieron y yo le mire mal estava bloqueando sus pensamientos eso era malo.- espero que no te aya aburrido, y mira ya que estas aquí te pediré un favor veras mi querido hermano es un poco ..mmmmm bastante gruñón, yo creo que es un reprimido y e pensado que le podrías..- Emmet dejo ver su plan y antes que dijera nada mas lo cogí y lo estampe contra la pared.

-Edi, eres un bruto yo que quería hacerte un favor- dijo Emmet con voz de niña pequeña, aveces sentía vergüenza ajena.

-Emmet, me tete en tus asuntos- le dije con mala cara me había cabreado mucho le iba a pedir a Bella que se acostara conmigo, no podía mas me fui a mi habitación y escuche a Emmet soltar un "Reprimido" .

Me dio igual como había estado apunto de decirle eso a Bella, yo siempre e estado solo y e estado bien, aunque reconozco que estas horas ablando con ella y escuchándola cantar a sido de las mas felices, pero

yo no quiero estar con Bella de esa forma ...¿o si?....Me esta va confundiendo la conocía de hace nada pero sentía que llevaba mucho aquí por ella.

Me tumbe en el sofá y empecé a pensar, se me pasaron las horas y escuchaba a mis hermanos abaja ablando y jugando a la consola con Bella, la escuche reír y hacer broma con Emmet.

Pasaron unas horas y al final ella subió a su habitación y los demás se esparcieron por la casa.

Preste atención a sus movimientos la escuche andar hacia la cama y sentarse suspirar y reprimir un sollozo, estaba triste y eso no me gustaba.

De repente se levanto y supe que estaba mirando por la ventana cojio algo y abrió la ventana entonces vi como saltaba y empezaba a corre, erra muy rápida y sin darme cuenta fui detrás de ella.


	4. La luna Un prado Un árbol

**Cap4**

**BellaVo**

Después de la pequeña pelea de Emmet y Edward y de que Edward se fuera a su habitación estuvimos un buen rato ablando y jugando a la consola y empecé a hacer bromas con Emmet era muy gracioso y me izo reír mucho. Cuando paso un rato decidí irme a mi habitación, me gustaba su compañía pero me apetecía estar sola. La verdad me habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo había perdido a mis padres pero había encontrado a una familia que me a acogido con los brazos abiertos demostrándome amor, confianza y esperanza.

Subí las escaleras y mire la puerta cerrada al lado de la mía Edward estaba en su habitación, entre y cerré la puerta me dirigí hacia la cama me senté y me sentía algo triste suspire y intente no empezar a sollozar, no quería que se preocuparan por mi, pero el recuerdo de mis padres era demasiado necesitaba aire. Me levente y mire por la ventana era de noche y en el cielo se veían todas las estrellas era precioso, cogí mi mp4 y mi chaqueta y abrí la ventana sin pensármelo salte y empecé a corre tan rápido como pude, era genial sentir el viento en mi cara y cada vez me sentía mejor, entonces vi un grupo de ciervos, recordé que aun no me avía alimentado y que Carlisle me dijo que oí me llevaría, también me dijo que ellos solían alimentarse de ciervos, oso cualquier animal. Entonces me deje guiar por mis instintos -que es lo que me dijo Carlisle- y salte sobre ellos. Devore a 4 en menos de 5 minutos.

Ahora me sentía mucho mejor, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenia, mire al cielo la verdad este lugar era precioso no me lo pensé y salte a un árbol empecé a trepar esto era divertido, llegué a lo alto del todo y pude ver un hermoso bosque con un gran lago cerca de allí me di la vuelta se veían unas luces no muy lejos seria un pueblo seguramente, mejor no me acerco mucho por si acaso.

Me senté en el árbol y escuche música sin darme cuenta empecé a cantar, era todo tan nuevo no se me sentía extraña y los Cullen avían sido tan amables conmigo, e tenido mucha suerte al encontrarlos ¿que hubiera pasado si no me hubieran encontrado?, no me apetecía pensarlo la verdad, el viento cambio y un aroma muy conocido llego asta mi, Edward estaba como a unos 5 arboles de donde yo me encontraba, ¿me estaba vigilando? ¿o espiando?, sin pensármelo icé como que me caía de espaldas.

-No!!.- escuche que Edward gritaba y aparecí en sus brazos.- ¿estas loca? ¿como se te ocurre saltar desde esa altura?.- empezó a decir me lo quede mirando incrédula que pasa ¿que los vampiros no somos indestructibles? esto no tenia que ser nada.

-Mmm.. Edward soy un vampiro no creo que me pase nada si salto desde un árbol y ..- mire sus manos que me sostienen y el suelo.- me gustaría andar por mi cuenta.- parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que me tenia en sus brazos pego un respingón y me soltó.

-Mmm lo siento.- se disculpo y paso su mano por sus cabellos, me reí estaba nervioso otra vez.

-¿Puedo saber que haces aquí?- pregunte con curiosidad. Y creo que se puso mas nervioso me dio la sensaciones que de haber sido humano estaría rojo.

-Esto... pues... em.- parecía que buscaba las palabras la verdad estaba increíblemente guapo nervioso, espera yo e pensado eso.- oí que salís por la ventana y claro em ... eres una neófita aun y creí que seria bueno que no fueras sola y me preocupe un poco así que te seguí, por si acaso ya sabes.- ahora que lo veía con la luz de la luna Edward era no era guapo, era hermoso su pelo, sus ojos que me atraparon, llevaba una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos tejanos, se veía increíblemente sexy la verdad_, "Bella controlate"_.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi.- le dije bajando un poco la cabeza, le oí soltar una pequeña risa y lo mire, error tenia una sonrisa torcida que me cautivo y me dieron tantas ganas de acercarme a el ahora si que se veía sexy _"ya Bella vasta"_

-De nada.- me dijo aun con la sonrisa, si fuera humana estaría roja, con el corazón a mil y apunto de desmayarme, le devolví la sonrisa y sin pensármelo le cogí de la mano y tire un poco de el Edward pareció sorprendido.

-Una carera.- le rete y empecé a correr sin pensármelo mucho al poco tiempo Edward ya estaba a mi lado, con su pelo despeinado y la camisa ondeando al viento, corrimos un rato y luego el cogió mi mano y me guió por el bosque.

No pregunte donde íbamos me fiaba de el.

**EdwardVo**

Vale Bella me había pillado, pero y que valió la pena cantaba como un angel y era la criatura mas hermosa que e visto en toda mi existencia. Además es tan segura de si misma, no se puede que este empezando a sentir algo, me gusta estar con ella y cada vez que me toca siento un fuego en mi interior a pesar de estar muerto por dentro siento mi corazón latir con fuerza cuando ella esta cerca.

Bella me había retado a una carera pero yo quería enseñarle algo, así que no me lo pensé cogí su mano y la guié en otra dirección. Ella no se resistió y yo no quise soltar su mano.

Al poco tiempo estábamos en mi lugar favorito en Forks un precioso prado verde con diferentes tipos de flores y un enorme árbol en medio, ese árbol seguramente era muy muy viejo ya que era enorme en comparación con los demás. Había subido algunas veces y la vista era hermosa se vea todo el valle, hasta la reserva.

Bellas suspiro y la mire tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es hermoso- dijo acercándose al árbol."_ No tanto como tu."_

-Lo encontré el primer año que estuvimos en Forks.- le explique Bella acariciaba la corteza del árbol, como si este pudiera contarle su vida.

-Es un árbol muy viejo.- era una afirmación no una pregunta algo en su mirada me extraño. Alzo el rostro y me sonrió, quede deslumbrado por su sonrisa ni siquiera me di cuenta que Bella estaba trepando por el enorme tronco.

-Edward, ¿vienes o te quedas ahí?.- me pregunto desde bastante alto.

-Ya voy.- grite y trepe lo mas rápido que pude. Al llegar arriba Bella estaba sentada en una gran rama mirando el paisaje.

-La vista es espectacular.- su sonrisa no desaparecía, y se veía hermosa la luna le daba un toque de misterio y sus ojos brillaban, me quede mirándola como un tonto pero no quería apartar la vista.

-Y que lo digas.- dije aun mirándola, ahí que decir que yo no me refería al paisaje. Bella se giro y yo desvíe mi mirada.

-Gracias por mostrarme este lugar es increíble y se que nadie mas aparte de Alice lo conoce.- yo creo que si fuera humano me hubiera caído del árbol, su sonrisa me deja sin aliento y sus ojos me llaman a gritos. ¿Que me esta pasando?.


	5. Emmet es Emmet

**Cap5 Emmet es Emmet**

**EdwardVo**

Bella y yo aun estábamos en el árbol hablando y mirando el paisaje, me contó lo que recordaba de la transformación y lo que le dijo aquel vampiro.

-Tranquila, no permitiremos que te haga nada.- le dije cogiendo su manos, sabia que ella estaba asustada pero me dio una gran sonrisa.

Le explique de mi transformación de mis padres y mi vida junto a los Cullen.

-Es genial.- dijo Bella. Entonces se giró y al poco tiempo ya no estaba en la rama.

-¿Bella?.- la llame mientras me ponía de pie. entonces la escuche reír y mire hacia abajo, estaba corriendo por el prado.

-Vamos Edward, quiero ver el bosque.- me grito.

-Ya voy.- grite divertido y corrí a su lado.

Bella era muy rápida porque era neófita o no se pero era muy rápida, estuvimos un buen rato corriendo pero al ver a donde nos dirigíamos corrí mas rápido y pare delante de ella.

-¿Que pasa?.- me pregunto.

-Por aquí esta la reserva de los Quileutes y no podemos pasar.- le explique cogiendo su mano y yendo en otra dirección.

-¿Quileutes?.- me pregunto mientras corríamos aun con nuestras manos unidas.

-Hombres lobo.- le dije y no supe descifrar su mirada.- Hace mucho Carlisle izo un tratado con ellos para poder vivir en Forks, ya que somos enemigos.- le explique mientras parábamos al lado del pequeño rió.

-Oh.- fue todo lo que dijo. Le iba a explicar algo mas pero no me dio tiempo ya que algo nos empujo a mi y a Bella haciendo que cayéramos al rió y nos empapáramos.

-¿Estas bien?.- le pregunte, ella solo asintió y empezó a reírse.

-Estamos empapados.- dijo entre risas y me tiro un poco de agua. Entonces escuche un sonora risa desde la orilla del rió y como no.

-Emmet estas muerto.- le dije a mi hermano mientras me levantaba.

-Oh, vamos Eddi fue divertido mirate.- dijo mientras se reí y Bella se unía a el. Tan rápido como pude me puse detrás de el y lo empuje haciendo que cayera al rió, entonces me reí.

-Oh si Emmet es divertido si te miro a ti.- dije riendo, Emmet me lanzo una mala mirada y luego sonrió son dejarme ver lo que pensaba.

- Oh Bella tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- dijo Emmet, la confusión era clara en la cara de Bella.

-¿Sobre que Emmet?.- le pregunto.

-Pues de la..- pero antes de que el idiota de mi hermano dijera nada le tire una bola de barro en toda la cara. Bella empezó a reír como loca mientras mi hermano maldecía una y otra vez.

-Bella no te rías no es gracioso, mira Eddi me ensucio.- se quejo Emmet haciendo que Bella riera mas y yo me uniera a ella. Entonces con su gran mano llena de barro, mancho toda la cara a Bella que se quedo un momento callada y muy quieta.

-¿Ya no es gracioso?.- dijo Emmet divertido, Bella empezó a lavarse la cara en el rió y cuando ya estaba limpia alzo el rostro y Emmet y yo nos quedemos paralizados, Bella daba miedo. Sus ojos estaba negros y tenia una mirada que izo que Emmet se escondiera detrás de mi.

-Vamos Bella no te enfades a sido una mini broma.- dijo mi hermano escondido detrás mio.

-El valiente Emmet.- dije sarcástico y mi hermano salio corriendo mientras gritaba que Bella lo iba a matar y que debía encontrar a Rose para un ultimo.. eso no lo quiero saber.

Negué con la cabeza como se puede ser tan idiota. Entonces escuche como Bella reía como loca y estaba otra vez sentada en el rió.

-No puedo creer que aya asustado a Emmet.- dijo entre risas y me uní a ella.

-Emmet es algo idiota y sabe temerle a las mujeres, esta casado con Rose.- dije sentándome en una piedra que había en la orilla del rió.

Rápidamente Bella se sentó a mi lado y empezó a secar su cabello.

-Es genial no tener frió.- me dijo mientras intentaba quitar el agua de su ropa.- Pero la ropa mojada es incomoda.- dijo riendo.

-Vamos a la casa y te da una ducha.- le dije ya de pie y ofreciéndole mi mano que ella tomo y corríamos hacia la casa.

-¿Que os a pasado?.- pregunto Esme al vernos empapados.

-Emmet.- dije y Esme entendió se acerco a nosotros.

-Espero que mi hijo no te aya molestado, Emmet aveces es... bueno Emmet es Emmet.- dijo mi madre negando con la cabeza empecé a reírme.

-No te preocupes Esme Bella lo asusto.- le dije, Esme abrió los ojos y Bella acacho un poco la cabeza y me dio un codazo.

-Chivato.- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Como que lo asustaste?.- pregunto mi madre.

-Pues Emmet no empujo a Edward y a mi y caímos al rió, luego Edward empujo a Emmet y le tiro barro en la cara yo me reía y Emmet me mancho toda la cara de barro y decidí hacérselo pasar mal un rato.- dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Que hiciste.- le pregunto Esme divertida.

-Solo puse la cara mas terrorífica y enfadada que pude.- dijo Bella y yo asentí asta a mi me había asustado. Esme empezó a reír junto a Bella.

-Oh eso es genial, este clan necesitaba otra mujer fuerte para poder controlar a esto chicos.- dijo Esme revolviéndome el pelo yo gruñí y ellas rieron.- Ahora vallan a cambiarse .- nos dijo y subimos las escaleras divertidos.

-Esme es genial.- dijo Bella cunado llegábamos a nuestros cuartos.

-Si es la mejor madre.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Graciaass chicos!!.- la escuchamos gritar y Bella y yo reímos.

-¡¡Te queremos Esme!!.- le dije y la oí reír.

-Bueno voy a cambiarme nos vemos luego.- me dijo Bella y entro en su habitación yo ice lo mismo, me di una ducha y me cambie la ropa . No tenia muchas ganas de bajar aun así que puse algo de música y me tumbe en la cama que Esme y Alice habían puesto en todas la habitaciones, no se para que.

Pero la verdad es que se estaba muy bien tumbado en ella y escuchando música.

Alguien toco mi puerta y me saco del trance. Reconocí el olor de Bella y una sonrisa se formo en mi cara. Seré idiota.

-Pasa.- le dije y ella abrió con algo de vergüenza.-¿Estas bien?.- le pregunte. Ella asintió pero vi que no era verdad.- Ven.- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que se tumbara conmigo.

Se tumbo junto a mi y enseguida me abrazo y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, yo envolví con mis brazos para intentar protegerla. La escuche llorar sin lágrimas y acaricie su cabello para que se tranquilizara, sabia que debía ser difícil para ella, el perder a tus padres, perder tu vida humana...

Cuando estuvo mas tranquila no se separo y me gustaba estar así con ella se sentía tan bien, como si esto fuera lo correcto.

-Gracias.- dijo con la cabeza aun en mi pecho.

-¿Porque?.- le pregunte ella no alzo la vista se abrazo mas a mi.

-Por no pregunta, por dejarme desahogarme, por abrazarme, por hacerme compañía...seguro que tienes cosas mas importante.- empezó a decir pero la interrumpí.

-No ahí nada mas importante que tu Bella.- le dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza, me encantaba todo esto, era tan nuevo y la sensacion tan relajante.

-Igualmente gracias.- siguió ella.

-No te are preguntas, porque cuando tu quiera me puedes contar yo no te voy a presionar para que me cuentes.- le dije.

-Gracias, no se porque pero se que puedo confiar en ti, al principio pensé ir con Esme... pero algo me decía que era mejor el venir aquí.- me explico.

-Gracias por confiar en mi.- le dije y ella rió al igual que yo. Esto era lo mejor del mundo tenerla abrazada, nunca en toda mi existencia me había sentido así.

Nos quedamos en silenció escuchando la música, a veces no podía el resistir el darle un besos en la cabeza haciendo que ella se apretara mas junto a mi.

¿Acaso me estaba enamorando de Bella?, esta sensacion de querer protegerla, abrazarla, consolarla...

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no escuche que mis hermanos habían llegado y que el idiota de Emmet planeaba algo contra mi. Entonces Emmet abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se quedo congelado al vernos a Bella y a mi abrazado en mi cama. Bella no se dio cuenta pero yo mire a Emmet y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Empezo a reír como loco, agarrándose el estomago y cayendo al suelo mientras pataleaba. Bella se separa un poco para mirarlo y mis hermano subieron para ver que le pasaba a Emmet.

Alice me sonrió al ver la escena, al igual que Jasper. Rose nos miraba y sonreí con ternura luego miraba a Emmet y lo fulminaba.

-¿Que es tan divertido Emmet?.- le pregunto Jasper, Emmet se fue calmando al ver la mirada de Rose.

-Mejor que no contestes.- le avise, rápidamente me levante y cerré la puerta. Bella estaba aun tumbada y miraba a la puerta divertida.

-¿Que le paso a Emmet?.- me pregunto, mientras me volvía tumbar y volvía a abrazarla, se estaba demasiado bien para soltarla.

-Simplemente es Emmet, es idiota.- le dije mientras escuchaba a mis hermanos y al idiota de Emmet.

"Y yo que pensaba que necesitabas mi ayuda para meterla en tu cama, buen trabajo Eddi"

-Es el mas idiota de los idiotas.- dije me estaba enfadando con sus pensamientos.- Juro que si tres ese aquí Emmet, Rose quedar viuda.- le grite a la puerta, se escucharon los lamentos de Emmet y por fin se alejaron de la puerta.

" Joo Eddi yo solo quiero ayudarte" empezó a pensar.

-Tu lo que quieres es burlarte de mi.- le grite a la puerta.- Dios que idiota llega a ser aveces.- Bella me miraba divertida, paso una mano por mi cabello y enseguida me tranquilice y todo la rabia que tenia se esfumo.

-Ya tranquilo.- me dijo mientras seguía acariciándome el cabello.- Simplemente es Emmet.- me dijo y sonrió mientras volvía a abrazarme y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

¿Que tenia Bella que me calmaba? y ahí lo comprendi todo estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaa!!!

sientoooo la tardanzaaa pero ando muy liadaa.

Espero que os aya gustado^^

Un Mordisco :[

Lunna*


	6. Mudanza

**Cap6 Mudanza.**

**BellaVo**

Me sentía mucho mejor después de haber estado con Edward, el no se porque pero lograba calmarme y hacer que las dudas y la tristeza se vallan, es extraño nunca me había sentido tan bien en compañía de otra persona, humana o vampiro.

Carlisle quería hablar con todos así que fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, Alice m esperaba en el pasillo con su peculiar sonrisa.

-¿Lista para tu primera reunión familiar?.- dijo mientras salia.

-¿Que?.- dije.

-Ahora eres de la familia Bella, eres una mas, una Cullen..-dijo mientras bajábamos.

-Una Cullen...- susurré.

-Chicas vamos Carlisle esta esperando.- nos dijo Esme que venia de su habitación, pasemos el gran salo y junto a la puerta de la cocina había otra sala con una gran mesa rectangular en medio y ocho sillas a su alrededor. Carlisle estaba sentado de forma que no veía a todo en el centro como padre de familia supuse. Esme estaba sentada a su derecha cogiendo su mano, a su lado Rosalie y Emmet. Edward estaba sentado a su izquierda y se levanto para retirarme la silla a su lado, Alice se sentó junto a mi sin soltar mi mano y con Jasper a su lado.

-Bien lo primero es que Bella debes elegir lo que quieres hacer.-dijo mientras me miraba.- Nosotros no te vamos a obligar a nada es tu decisión, puedes quedarte con nosotros y seguir la dieta "vegetariana" y la vida que llevamos o marcharte es tu decisión y la respetaremos.- termino. ¿Enserio me daban a elegir?, mire a todos los miembros de la familia y la verdad me sentía bien, había decidido el no ser una carga pero tampoco quiero estar sola. Alice no me había soltado y me dio un apretón cariñoso y una sonrisa por ultimo mire a Edward y ahí supe que no podía marcharme.

-Si me aceptais me gustaría quedarme, y acepto la dieta y la vida que lleváis. No quiero estar sola.- dije mientras miraba a Carlisle quien me sonrió y asintió.

-Bien en ese caso nos iremos a Alaska por un tiempo...- empezó Carlisle pero le interrumpieron.

-¡¡Noo!!.- gritaron Alice, Edward, Rose y Emmet todos a la vez haciendo me saltar.

-¿Que sucede?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Carlisle por favor no podemos ir a otro lugar por favor.- dijo Alice mientras ponía carita de cachorro.

-¿Porque?¿Que tiene de malo Alaska?, además es el mejor sitio para Bella no hay muchos humano, ahí bosques y animales.- dijo Carlisle.

-Si y también están las hermanas Denali.- dijo Rose mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Kate.- dijo Ememt mientras su cabeza chocaba con la mesa.

-Irina.- dijo Alice imitando el gesto de Emmet. Edward gruño y imito a sus hermanos mientras decía.

-Tanya.- dijo gimoteando, Esme estaba intentando contener una risa al igual que Carlisle y Jasper. Yo no entendía nada.

-O vamos las hermana Denali no son tan malas solo son un poco...- empezó Esme.

-Zorras.- dijo Rose.

-Charlatanas.- dijo Emmet.

-Insoportables.- dijo Alice.

-Acosadoras.- dijo Edward. Mire a Jasper quien parecía muy divertido por la situación y yo empezaba a sentirme un poco mal.

-Carlisle no hace falta que se muden solo por mi.- dije haciendo que todos me miraran.

-Bella es lo mejor para ti, aquí estamos demasiado cerca de los humanos puede ser peligroso y no pondré en peligro a ningún miembro de la familia.- dijo mientras me sonreí.

-Pero..- empecé pero Jasper me corto.

-Vamos chicos están haciendo que Bella se sienta culpable.- dijo mientras los demás soltaban un "lo siento".

-Carlisle enserio no quiero ser una molestia.- dijo mientras miraba mis manos.

-Bella.- me llamo Edward y gire a verle.- Tu no eres una molestia.- dijo cogiendo un de mis manos por debajo de la mesa. Me sentía increíblemente bien mientras miraba sus ojos.

-No queriamos hacerte sentir mal.- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-Vamos a Alaska.- dijo Rose mientras me sonreía.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?.- grito Emmet mientras me sonreía.

-Creo que esta noche podríamos tenerlo todo listo para irnos, Esme y yo nos adelantaremos para limpiar un poco la casa y ustedes llevaran lo que necesiten en sus coches.- dijo Carlisle mientras todos asentían.

En menos de dos horas lo teníamos casi todo y Carlisle ya se fueron en menos de una hora ya que querían hablar con sus amigos de allí el clan Denali y arreglar un poco la casa. Yo aun no había desecho completamente la maleta así que fui a ayudar a Alice quien tenia otra habitación como armario.

-¿Vas a dejar toda esta ropa aquí?.- le pregunte viendo que la mitad del armario estaba lleno.

-Si ya iremos de compras.- dijo mientras saltaba y Jasper negaba.

-¡¡Emmett McCarty Cullen!!.- grito Rose y salimos corriendo hacia la habitación de ambos.

-Bebe no te enfades solo era curiosidad.- dijo Emmet mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Curiosidad.- dijo Rose mientras apretaba la mandíbula.- ¡¡Como se te ocurre probarte mi ropa interior!!.- grito Rose mientras señalaba una prenda que tenia en su mano. Estaba intentando no reírme, en cambio Alice, Jasper soltaban grandes carcajadas así que me uní a ellos.

-¡¡EMMET!!.- oímos a Edward gritar y al poco apareció muy enojado.

-Eddi.- dijo Emmet mientras miraba primero a Rose y luego a Edward.

-¿Esto es tuyo verdad?.- dijo Edward mientras le tiraba una caja y se iba acercando lentamente al igual que Rose.

-Pensé que te podría servir.- dijo Emmet mientras chocaba con la pared. Miro hacia todos lados y luego nos miro a nosotros pidiendo ayuda. Rose y Edward se iban acercando a el.

-Emmet esta me la vas a pagar.- dijeron Edwrad y Rose mientras ambos crujían los nudillos. Emmet parecía aterrorizado y era como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento. Todo fue muy rápido Emmet salto por la ventana seguido de Rose y Edward. Escuchamos los gritos de Emmet haciendo que Jasper riera mas, Alice cogió la caja que Edward había traído y la ropa interior de Rose.

-Vamos a tirar esto.- dijo mientras sonreía.- Enserio Emmet nunca aprende, como se le ocurre ponerse la ropa de Rose y encima luego la guarda y a Edward le compro una muñeca hinchable.- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y desaparecía por el pasillo.

-Chica no te vas a aburrir.- dijo Jasper mientras me sonreía, escuchemos otro grito de Emmet y no pude evitar reírme con el.

En media hora estábamos todo en la sala con las maletas preparadas, nadie había dicho nada de lo sucedido, pero Edward parecía aun muy enfadado al igual que Rose.

-Bien entonces Rose y Emmet en el Jeep, Jasper y yo en mi Porsche y Edward con Bella en el Volvo.- dijo Alice mientras nos dirigíamos al garaje y vi los tres autos.

Edward me ayudo a meter mis maletas y luego me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Alice nos izo una señal y los tres autos salieron rumbo a la nueva casa.

El Volvo estaba en un completo silencio solo las suaves notas del piano quitaban algo de la tensión del ambiente, así que decidí hablar.

-Y bueno...- empecé sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Si?.- pregunto Edward con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Que sucede con ese clan el Denali?.- le pregunte y su sonrisa se esfumo. Dio un gran suspiro.

-Es solo que las hermanas Denali son algo...- empezó.

-¿Zorras, charlatanas, insoportables, acosadoras..- le dije con una sonrisa, viendo como el también parecía divertido.

-Si la verdad.- dijo mientras suspiraba.- Kate tiene una gran rivalidad con Rose por ver quien de las dos es mas guapa y cosas así y algunas veces se le insinúa a Emmet.-dijo mientras en mi rostro se formaba una gran "o".- Irina es igual con Alice solo que ella no molesta tanto a Jasper, va mas a por Alice, y Tanya... es acosadora personal, cuando estamos en Alaska no se separa de mi lado y muchas veces a sobrepasado algunos limites. - dijo mientras yo seguía con mi "o" y el se giraba a sonreirme.- Esta obsesionada con que somos la pareja perfecta.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y a ti no te interesa?.- le pregunte.

-¿Quien Tanya?.- dijo mientras se estremecía de terror y me hacia reír.

-No, ¿el tener pareja?.- dije.

-No es que no me interese, es que nunca e encontrado una persona con la que quiera estar de ese modo.-dijo mientras apartaba la vista.

-Seguro que encontraras a alguien, cuando menos te lo esperes aparecerá alguien.- le dije mientras le sonreía. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y si ya a aparecido?.- dijo mirando a la carretera, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentía como me derretía, pensé en el otro día los dos abrazado en su cama y lo bien que se sentía, sentía que estar junto a Edward era lo correcto, me hacia olvidar todos los cambios y lo malo que me había sucedido en estos días.

En todo el camino no volvimos a hablar Edward conducía mirando al frente aunque a veces veía como me miraba de refilón y yo a el.

Y lo comprendí me había enamorado de Edward.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holaaaaa se que e tardado lo sientooo muxooooo, pero vooy a intenra actu mas a menudoooooo.

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna~


End file.
